TFA Season 4 - Shattered Glass
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Vampirella is trapped in the Shattered Glass dimension. Continuation of 'Transformers Season 4' Don't take seriously
1. Guess My Creator

**This is where my TFA Season 4 fic left off. I like to think my writing's improved since then.** **Writing this while I'm working on Decepticon Origins and Love Is In The Air. I tend to work on more than one fic at a time. I find it easier for if I run out of ideas for one.**

* * *

Vampirella sat in the corner of her cell relocating her arm. She had to admit, SG-Jazz knew what he was doing.

She sat up when SG-Jazz walked in. "So tell me, how did your war start?"

"You're the prisoner! You don't get to ask the questions."

Vampirella sighed. "If I tell you how it started in my dimension, will you tell me about yours?"

"I suppose."

"OK. Well I was created while the war was just starting up. Basically it was like an intergalactic version of the French Revolution with us being the ones singing about barricades. But the Autobots sort of decided that the Decepticons were evil and wanted to take over Cybertron. I guess we just liked the sound of that."

"So, freedom fighters?" SG-Jazz asked.

Vampirella nodded. "Started off like that, yeah. But truth is, I suppose, we are the evil ones of Cybertron."

"We had enough of the upper-class Decepticons using up all the energon and other resources for themselves so started a rebellion." SG-Jazz told his prisoner.

She smiled. "See? We have a little in common. Tell me, do you know someone who goes by the name of Sentinel?"

"Yes, between you and me, I think he shows a little too much compassion towards the enemy as well as his allies."

If Vampirella was drinking at the time, she would have done her famous spit take. "Erm, no. Just no."

* * *

"Woah so have you seen this Shattered Glass dimension then?" Sari asked.

Blurr nodded sadly, worry showing in his optics. "Yes-we-were-trying-out-Vampirella's-dimension-jump-thing-and-ended-up-there-we-met-the-Shattered-Glass-version-of-the-Elite-Guard-and-let's-just-hope-it's-not-them-Vampirella-has-run-into."

"It was the other dimension's Jazz and Optimus." Maddy told them.

Jazz sighed. "Aw scrap."

* * *

"Enough talk, Jazz. You'd better have found something useful." SG-Optimus sounded really threatening, and Vampirella wished her Optimus could be more like that.

"Erm well I found out that-" SG-Jazz trailed off as another Autobot joined them. This one was red and looked very familiar to Vampirella. She couldn't wait to see evil scientist.

SG-Jazz took a step back. The new arrival just glared at him, before saying "Message from Longarm, mission compromised."

"What do you mean _mission compromised_?!" SG-Optimus shouted furiously.

"He was discovered by the Decepticons, or to be more precise the team on the Nemesis."

Vampirella looked up at the scary looking Autobot. "Perceptor!" She yelled.

He turned to face her. "Who's this?"

"Ignore her!" SG-Jazz yelled. "Where is Longarm now?"

SG-Perceptor sighed slightly. "He was captured."

"Hey who created TTwins here?" Vampirella asked randomly.

"Really who is that?!"

"Ignore her!"

Vampirella growled. "No but really! Look I can tell you now that I know _Longarm Prime _created you Perceptor! I know that you and Jazz are cousins." _'At least I hope so' _"I already know a lot about you so would it hurt to tell me?"

"How do you know all of this?!" SG-Perceptor asked.

"I said nothing about Longarm being a Prime." Optimus added with a hint of confusion in his voice. "How did you know?"

"Oh well I only hoped that was all true but you just practically confirmed it." Vampirella smiled, flexing her stiff servos. "I also know that Jetfire and Jetstorm have been mistaken for Decepticons because of their ability to fly...Actually that's not changed. Truth is, a Decepticon created them. So which one?!"

"What's it to you?" Speaking of the devils. Jetfire and Jetstorm entered each holding a data pad. It was Jetstorm who had spoken.

"How do you know all of that?" Jetfire asked.

Vampirella laughed. "Hmm, well let's think about this. It was obviously a seeker. Judging by your paint job, not someone who cares about his finish. Your optics aren't a clear Autobot red or Decepticon blue." Optic colours were opposite here. She snapped her fingers. "I'll just name all the seekers I know of. Thrust! He has a funny name." No reaction. "No? OK Thundercracker. Skywarp? Skyquake? Dreadwing?" She smirked. "Starscream?"

The twins tensed.

"STARSCREAM! Screamer it is then.

* * *

**"Singing about barricades." You wouldn't get that unless you've seen Les Miserables.**


	2. Enter the Dragonfly

**Shattered Glass with a hint of Beast Machines. **

* * *

Vampirella was finally left alone again, which gave her plenty of time to study the lock. She was doubtful that she could escape, but that one thought didn't stop her.

She figured that she'd need to know the code. No-one had actually entered her cell yet, all the interrogations were performed from outside. That also meant she hadn't refuelled in ages.

She sat in the middle of her cell, focusing on the lock. What she was about to do took an awful lot of concentration. Something that most definitely was not one of her best skills.

She just prayed to Primus there was nothing around to distract her. Something like her newest obsession maybe...

* * *

"Yeah I'm trying but last time it was a complete fluke!" Perceptor yelled while frantically trying to find stuff for a dimension jumper. "Besides this is V, she's probably either escaped or annoyed them so much they've let her go by now."

"You said you were there before?" Sari asked. "How did you escape then?"

"Basically what Perceptor just said." Jazz laughed, remembering the day clearly. "Annoyed the hell out of them so we could escape ourselves."

_"What does the red spectrum tell us about quasars?" Vampirella asked their capturers. She then paused, before adding "What the hell is a quasar?"_

_She was imprisoned with Jazz, Perceptor and Blurr. They didn't recognise the bots who captured them, neither did they ever find out._

_While Vampirella was annoying the hell out of the Shattered Glass Autobots, Blurr was trying to hack into the lock so they could escape._

_"Will you be quite?!" One of the Autobots yelled._

_Vampirella just smiled. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are all standing in a row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!"_

_Blurr signalled to Vampirella that he had just hacked into the lock. All they needed now was for their capturers to leave. It was time for the main event._

_"It's a small world after all."_

_"THAT'S IT!" The second Autobot yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!"_

_Both of them immediately transformed and drove_ _off. _

* * *

Meanwhile, in yet another dimension.

"What's that?" Asked a Maximal who seemed to resemble an organic rat.

Jetstorm called off his drones' attack and flew down to the green glow. "Is it important?" He asked in his 'couldn't care less' tone._  
_

"I don't know, why don't you find out?" He pushed the vehicon into the green glow where he disappeared.

Nightscream had temporarily knocked out Thrust and was flying over to Rattrap.

"What is that?" He asked. Rattrap shrugged.

* * *

"A space bridge has just opened up." Shockwave told Megatron. He was confused. Whoever had opened it was coming through their own bridge, but no-one at their end had opened it and they were the only ones who knew the coordinates.

"Has Blitzwing fully recovered?" Megatron asked.

Shockwave nodded. "As far as I know."

"Then take Blitzwing and Soundwave to investigate."


	3. The Great Escape

"WOAH!" Yelled the blue spinning object hurtling towards the Decepticons.

The Decepticons ducked, letting the intruder smash into the side of the Nemesis.

Both Shockwave and Blitzwing powered up their weapons.

The vehicon looked up. "Who are you?"

"Who are _**we**_?!" Shockwave repeated. "Who are _**you**_?!"

"I'm Jetstorm-"

He was interrupted by Blitzwing's laughter. "Can ve make ein attack on zhe Steelhaven now because I so vant to share zhis information mit zhem."

Even Shockwave risked a small laugh. "We can find the Elite Guard later."

"Elite Guard? Oh no this is Vampirella's dimension isn't it?"

"Again with the knowing things people." Soundwave played a recording of something Knockout had said. "Is there anyone you don't know?" That was a recording of Stark when he was complaining about Vampirella seemingly knowing everyone they ever ran into.

"How do jou know her?" Blitzwing asked, lowering his cannons.

Jetstorm picked himself up from the floor and flew up to the Decepticons so he wasn't constantly looking up at them. "Well she was just sort of...there, really. With the Maximals."

_"One, we're not drones. Two, we're not mindless. And three, problem's my middle name!"_

_Vampirella looked up at the Transformer who looked like a dragonfly. "Ooh he's nice."_

_She didn't pay any attention as to what was said after that until she heard "This is Captain Jetstorm speaking. Please feel free to move about the tarmac, and flee for your __miserable little life!"_  


___"Jetstorm? I-I think I'm gonna purge."_

"Oh don't take zhat personally." Blitzwing (Icy) reassured him. "In zhis dimension, she created two bots called Jetfire and Jetstorm."

"Oh I wondered what she meant when she said 'We got Australian Jetfire and evil Jetstorm.'"

* * *

Vampirella was covered in cuts and bruises but all from different occasions. There was a strange looking one on her arm which she has no memory of. She had plenty of bruises all over her legs from where **_somebody_ **kicked her at school during their mini war. She had a huge scratch on her other arm from where her three legged cat jumped on her back and slipped. She had a set of scars which looked like the big dipper.

"It's clear we're going to get no useful information from you!" SG-Optimus was growing impatient.

"Strap on is no parts spelt backwards."

The evil Autobot leader paused while probably mentally spelling out strap on backwards. "How is that useful information?!" He finally asked.

Vampirella shrugged. She then held her servo flat, but bent her middle finger under her servo. "You know if you do that, you can't lift your third finger?" She then demonstrated. "See? Impossible! Just like this." She then lifted up her servo and bent her little finger without her third so much as twitching. "I have a medical condition allowing me to do that. Injuries never fully heal. That's useful information! You know my weak spots now. All you need to do is get up close and personal."

"Yeah no thank you." SG-Perceptor sounded unconvinced.

"Why?! What are you scared or something?

"Of you?!" SG-Optimus walked closer to the cell, but not close enough to be in Vampirella's reach if she suddenly lashed out. He turned to the scientist, who nodded and walked out with the leader following.

Perfect.

Vampirella simply pushed the cell bars open, and walked out as if it was nothing. "Idiots."


	4. Vampirella Randomize

**A/N There is no story behind Optimus Primal's disappearance. It's just simply because I don't like him and didn't want to write him.**

* * *

"Maybe we should check it out." Cheetor suggested.

Nightscream shot him a look that could easily be interpreted as 'you idiot'. "It could be dangerous!"

"We'll never know unless we look." Rattrap backed Cheetor up.

Cheetor transformed into beast mode and poked his head through the green glow.

He saw three giant robots turn around. A purple and beige one pointed. "Zhere appears to be ein cheetah head in zhe space bridge."

Cheetor turned back. "There are three giant robots. And I think I saw Jetstorm there too. How did he get there?"

Nightscream sighed and shot Rattrap an accusing look.

"Like this." Rattrap said, pushing Nightscream into the green glow.

"Bat boy! Nice of you to join us." Jetstorm greeted the Maximal.

Something just clicked in Shockwave's processor. "Are you the ones who announce the fact that you've transformed even though everyone can see? And before that you'd say something weird while transforming?"

"Vampirella randomize." Soundwave played a clip of Vampirella taking the micky out of the Maximals and the Predicons.

* * *

:: Jazz! ::

:: V? :: Jazz yelled, startling the rest of the Autobots.

The Autobots turned when they heard the familiar noise of Vampirella crashing into a wall. "I found enough tech to fix my personal bridge that needs a better name. I managed to add a dimensional jump thingy to it." She then turned to Taryn. "I can be sciency if it suits me."

"Yes problem is it hardly ever suits her." Perceptor added.

* * *

Cheetor turned to Rattrap. "Well it's safe. Should we-"

Rattrap didn't let Cheetor finish his sentence. He pushed him in before jumping into the glow himself.

"Ugh not you two as well!" Jetstorm groaned.

"Is that it?" Shockwave asked. "Are we done now?"

Nightscream nodded. "That's all of us."

"Gut can ve go now?" Blitzwing was growing impatient.

* * *

"The Maximals and the Predacons are sort of like the Autobots and the Decepticons." Knockout explained. "The Maximal's leader was Optimus Primal but Primus knows where he is now."

Rattrap nodded. "Yeah he just sorta disappeared."

"Typical Maximal." Jetstorm muttered.

"Oh yeah? Coz Megatron's such a shining example of good leadership!" Rattrap argued with the vehicon.

"OK maybe jou should stop talking." Blitzwing said, risking a glance at their own leader who surprisingly was laughing at this.

He turned to Jetstorm. "Tell me, what is your leader like?"

"A real bolt brain. He has no sense of humour-"

"No you're just immature." Cheetor said under his breath, but apparently Jetstorm heard him as he elbowed the Maximal sharply.

Rattrap glared at the vehicon. "Not so high and mighty without your drones are ya?"

"I don't need my drones!"

Both Knockout and Shockwave took a seat so they could fall into a well deserved stasis nap.

* * *

Jetfire and Jetstorm joined the Autobots in the Steelhaven main room.

Vampirella looked up and failed to hide a smile. She then folded her arms. "Shattered Glass twins don't sound as cute." She complained.

"OKaay."

"Guys-the-Decepticon's-space-bridge-opened-up-but-apparently-it's-leading-to-another-dimension-called-the-beast-wars-or-something-I'm-not-entirely-sure-how."

Vampirella gasped. "The beast wars?!"

"You are knowing of that?" Jetfire asked.

The former Decepticon time traveller nodded. She decided to give them a clue. "Vampirella randomize."

"Ooh."

She figured that was enough of a clue.


	5. Earthquake!

Three days later...

"_Twas Christmas eve babe in the drunk tank._

_My old man sattame_

_Wonseeanotiwon_

_And then he sang a song_

_A rarolmountandue_

_I turned my facaway_

_And dreamed about you_." Vampirella sang.

"Lovely dream there." Jazz joked. "Are you over energized or something?"

"No she's usually like that." Taryn joked.

"Look-guys-what-about-these-beast-wars-bots-we've-known-about-this-for-three-days-and-we've-not-done-anything!"

Vampirella shrugged. "If evil Jetstorm is there then fine, but if not...I couldn't care less."

"V-this-could-be-important-and-"

"Nothing's happened!" She yelled.

* * *

Blitzwing found Beast Machines Jetstorm on his own. "Vhat's up?"

"What? Nothing."

"If jou say so-"

"Hey I have a question."

"Ja?"

BM-Jetstorm paused, before asking "What does Vampirella have against Primes?"

He remembered overhearing a conversation between the Maximals once.

_"What do you have against Primes?" Cheetor, still in Beast Mode, asked._

_The two of them were hiding from the Vehicons, evidently not doing a very good job of it. "I've never seen organics pilot planes like that. Decepticons!" She replied in a mocking voice. Neither Cheetor or the Vehicon listening in knew what she meant. "Those two are my soldiers. We upgraded these twins using specks downloaded from Starscream, while we had them in captivity." She then asked in a non-mocking voice "Primes are glitch heads!" _

"Vell, ve all find zheir sentimental speak sickening. Und Primes **are **glitch heads."

"There were only two Primes she ever got on with." Shockwave said, walking in. "One of which they've lost connection with completely since a cosmic rust incident."

Blitzwing turned at the new arrival. "How do jou know?"

If Shockwave had an actual face plate, he'd have smirked. "I'm good at my job."

"Who was the other?" BM-Jetstorm asked.

Shockwave chuckled slightly, before answering "His name was Longarm Prime."

Blitzwing laughed himself, and the Vehicon wondered if there was some sort of joke he was missing out on or something.

* * *

The Autobots had a Christmas playlist on, while they were arguing about the beats wars bots.

"_With logs on the fire_

_And gifts on the tree_"

"UNDER THE TREE!" Vampirella yelled.

"V-stop-it-I'm-supposed-to-be-arguing-with-you-and-now-I'm-in-a-Christmasy-mood-and-it's-not-even-Christmas-it's-the-middle-of-November!"

Vampirella folded her arms. "It's not my fault Cliff Richard doesn't know where to put his pressies."

"Fine-fine-whatever-but-if-they-end-up-attacking-or-something-it's-your-fault!"

"Actually-" Blurr sighed, just at that one word, purely because he knew what was coming. "It's the big bang's fault. Because if that didn't happen, we wouldn't be here which means the beast wars never would have happened and evil Jetstorm wouldn't exist and we wouldn't be here arguing about them."

* * *

Vampirella finally gave in and let the rest of the Autobots check out the beast wars bots.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Asked Jetfire.

"I'm not the one who insisted on checking it out." Vampirella complained.

"No but you're the one who's leading us there." Jazz pointed out.

"Yeah it would be helping if you knew where we're going." Jetstorm added.

Vampirella was about to argue back at them when she saw a familiar bat sat outside on his own. "Nightscream!" She yelled.

The bat looked up. "Vampirella?!" He stood and walked towards her. "That you?"

She skated as quickly as she could to her old friend. "Yeah, hey! And welcome to my dimension."

Nightscream opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it again when he felt a tremor on the ground. Judging by Vampirella's sudden urge to hover above the ground, he wasn't the only one who felt it.

Jazz nearly fell and ended up having to grab hold of Perceptor.

"Some ninja." Vampirella joked.

"What was that?!" Nightscream yelled.

Vampirella looked behind Nightscream and, being dramatically long sighted because of an optic injury in battle, she recognised an approaching figure. "Wow, you've gone backwards!" She yelled. Confused, Nightscream turned around but couldn't see exactly who Vampirella was talking to. Neither could the Autobots behind them. "Never did get rid of that beast mode?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Nemesis.

"Woah what was that?" Cheetor asked, feeling the tremor.

"I don't know." Replied Rattrap. "But whatever it is, it's bad news."

* * *

Blitzwing fell backwards into a wall, while Shockwave held onto a nearby control panel.

The electricity in the room shorted out. Bad luck for them, the door was shut at the time.

"Primus vhy does zhis alvays happen?!"


	6. Tremors

As the figure got closer, the others were able to tell what it was. It was a purple dragon. A new beast mode? It looked like his old dinosaur mode but with wings.

"Vampirella, your dimension is primitive."

She sniggered. "Look around! If you find organic life here besides the trees in the posh bot's place, good for you!"

He took a forceful step forwards, creating another tremor, this time knocking Nightscream back.

It didn't take much persuasion for Jetfire to create a fire ball and Jetstorm to create a ball of wind.

Vampirella smiled noticing this. "Don't you even want to know who this is?" She asked.

Both twins shrugged. "Not really."

Back on his feet, Nightscream tried a sonic cry against the dragon but he took another forceful step, making it bounce straight back hitting the bat, knocking him out.

It was then that Vampirella noticed who was with the purple dragon. The drone who reminded her of Perceptor. The Diagnostic Drone to be precise. The one who never left the Predacon's side.

"Perceptor I've got a friend for you." She joked.

The drone turned to the Pred. "Are you sure you want to do this, I mean they are considerably taller than you."

"Taller, not stronger." He corrected the drone, taking yet another forceful step, this time knocking Blurr and Perceptor back.

The two tried to move but found they couldn't. "V!" The scientist yelled.

"Erm, don't panic. Your nerve circuits are just temporarily disabled, no biggie."

Blurr hated the idea of being unable to move. As did Perceptor.

"Wow V, the biggest words you've used so far." Jazz joked.

"OK mind changing, who is that?" Jetstorm asked.

"Megatron. Beast Wars style."

* * *

"Vhy do ve have electrical doors?!" Blitzwing yelled, panicking. "Vhat's vrong vith turning zhe door handle and stepping through?!"

"Forget that!" Shockwave sounded just as panicky. "How do we have earthquakes?!"

"I swear V did something vhen she smashed into zhe Magnus Hammer!"

BM-Jetstorm, the only one there who wasn't panicky, flew up to them. "Am I...missing something?"

Blitzwing was about to explain when the door was forced open and Skywarp greeted them. "Another earthquake?"

Shockwave looked past him, seeing Knockout. "Blame V!" He said.

"How can Cybertron even have earthquakes?" Skywarp asked.

Shockwave shrugged. "I don't know!"

Knockout looked at the ceiling. (The ship was on the ground.) "Guys we need to go. One more tremor and the whole ship will collapse."

* * *

After one more forceful stamp, BM-Megatron flew away with the drone.

"What was that all about?" Vampirella asked.

"THIS-IS-NOT-FUN!" Blurr yelled from the floor. Vampirella made her way to the two injured bots.

Jazz saw the grounded Decepticon warship in the distance. He nudged the twins. "Guys."

The two looked in Jazz's direction.

* * *

One more tremor, Knockout said, and the whole ship will collapse. All the Decepticons, plus Cheetor, Rattrap and BM-Jetstorm, ran towards the exits, but the main exit was blocked by rubble.

"Look out!" Rattrap yelled, bracing himself.

"SCRAP!"

* * *

"With the Decepticons out of the way, nothing will stop me from ruling this planet. Yeeeeees."


	7. Transmetal?

Vampirella tapped into Blurr and Perceptor's main processor and fixed their nerve circuits, allowing them to, with a little help from the twins, stand. That's when she was what was straight ahead of them. "The Nemesis!" She transformed and flew straight to it, the Autobots following.

Leaving behind a forgotten Nightscream...

"V HOLD UP!" Perceptor yelled, still a little stiff.

But she dashed off.

* * *

Blitzwing managed to push off the rubble and began to dig out his friends.

Rattrap and Cheetor were shielded by an over protective Shockwave, but as for BM-Jetstorm...

"Is everyone OK?" Shockwave asked.

Both Skywarp and Starscream's wings were broken. Knockout's leg was bent in the wrong position, but he figured it wouldn't take him long to repair.

Blitzwing looked over to the one resembling a dragonfly. "Jetstorm."

Knockout had never seen a model like this, he didn't know what to do. BM-Jetstorm was dented, leaking energon and not to mention unconscious.

Cheetor looked across and saw the injured Vehicon. "No."

"What's with the sudden concern?" Rattrap asked, accusingly. "Not getting a soft spot for the Vehicon are ya?"

"We're in a different dimension now, Rattrap! Whatever's happening, we're in this together!"

"Great now vhy can't zhe Autobots be like zhat?" Blitzwing muttered.

* * *

Vampirella came to a sudden halt when they reached the Nemesis. "They could have survived that, right?"

Perceptor shrugged. "Possibly?"

Jazz realised they were down one bot. "Hey didn't we have a bat with us?"

* * *

Nightscream woke to a painful pressure on his chest. He looked up and saw the transmetal purple dragon.

"M-Megatron?"

BM-Megatron had a servo(?) pinning Nightscream to the ground. He was too weak to resist. "The very same."

The pressure increased. He was much too weak for a sonic scream, so that left one thing. Unfortunately, BM-Megatron picked up on the idea. The pressure increased even more, forcing out a small cry from Nightscream.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Nightscream had the vampiric ability to drain energy from his enemies. Unfortunately, he couldn't do it quick enough to prevent BM-Megatron from crushing his spark chamber.

One thing that could stop him, however, was a speedy blue blur. BM-Megatron fell to his side and looked around trying to figure out where that blur came from.

Nightscream was equally as confused.

* * *

"Do you guys have a medic?" Starscream asked.

"Well yeah but it was neither of us." Rattrap replied.

Knockout looked over to them. "You knew Vampirella, right?" They nodded. "Did she ever do any repairs?"

"A few." Cheetor answered. "Why?"

"If we found her, she may be able to repair Jetstorm." Shockwave looked at Knockout, wondering if he was on the right lines.

Knockout nodded. "Exactly."

Blitzwing looked through a crack in the wall. "Zhat von't be too hard."

* * *

Before anyone could say anything, the blue blur picked up Nightscream and ran away speedily from BM-Megatron.

"Nightscream-it's-Blurr-are-you-OK?"

"Erm, yes...you saved me?"

Blurr transformed quickly and drove back to the other Autobots with Nightscream riding inside.

"Of-course!"

* * *

BM-Jetstorm's intakes were shallow. He even began to fade.

Blitzwing dug through the rest of the rubble and ran to Vampirella.

"Blitz?!"

"V! Jetstorm from the other dimension is injured ve need jou to repair him!"

Jetfire smiled. "Oh we are getting to see evil Jetstorm?!"

The non-evil Jetstorm laughed. "About time!"

"Are you guys OK?!" She asked.

"Ja ja ve're fine. Vell, Warp and Screamer's wings are broken und so ist Knockout's leg but he can see to those!"


	8. White Riot

"Come on Jetstorm!" Vampirella was panicking, nothing she was doing was working. "Be afterburning!" She was pretty sure that wasn't even a word, but that didn't usually stop her.

BM-Jetstorm's intakes were back to normal now but he was still unconscious. Meanwhile, Knockout was busy working on Skywarp's wing. His wing had nearly snapped completely where as Starscream's was just bent out of place. The other Autobots found a way into the ship and now Perceptor was repairing Starscream's.

"I'm surprised you of all bots are helping us." Starscream retorted.

Jazz gave the formerly imprisoned Decepticons an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry but you need to understand that our acting Magnus was a glitch head. And so was the former one!"

"Yeah the Primes!" Vampirella pointed out.

BM-Jetstorm woke suddenly and immediately recognised the bot kneeling beside him. "V? Y-You saved me?"

"Wow he has one hell of an awesome voice." Jazz whispered to the twins, who agreed.

"Yeah, you OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine...Thank you."

"Woah, don't thank me! You're meant to be evil Jetstorm!"

Jetfire laughed while Jetstorm folded his arms. "Hey we can be evil if we are wanting to be!"

"Yeah but you're never wanting to be, are you?"

Jetstorm gave Vampirella an evil glare. "Don't be tempting us."

BM-Jetstorm sat up. "Ookay. Now I'm confused."

Vampirella giggled like a weirdo. Oh, wait... "Haha he said it!"

BM-Jetstorm tilted his head. "Say what?"

"Haha he said the other thing!"

Cheetor leant towards the Vehicon, earning another angry look from Rattrap. "Don't worry, she's weird."

"Auha."

"He said the third thing!"

Starscream sighed. "Please just say 'Jetstorm afterburn' and have done with it."

"So, erm, how did ya get the earthquake exactly?" Rattrap asked.

"Oh, beast wars Megatron." Jazz replied. "But something tells me he won't be bothering us any more."

* * *

When BM-Megatron fell, he fell into a sideways ground bridge, bridging him and his ever-loyal Diagnostic Drone to the centre of the planet.

"I told you they're bigger than you."

"Oh shut up will you?!"

* * *

"_It's a nice day to start again._" Vampirella sang, playing the guitar along with it. "_It's a nice day for a white wedding!_"

"Are we having another random truce again?" Jazz asked.

Skywarp shrugged. "We seem to all the time."

"Hey, I have an idea." Said Blitzwing, patronisingly. "Vhy don't ve just not fight?!"

Perceptor snapped his fingers. "That's a good idea."

"_White riot, I wanna riot, white riot, a riot in a hole!_" She moved on.

"I'm pretty sure they are not being the right words." Jetstorm noticed.

Jetfire shrugged. "Not stopping her before."

"_Pacman got a lot of brothers_

_But nato buy your bridge_

_Why do people go to school_

_For me to have lunatics?_"


End file.
